Attempt of a happy ending
by calzonaalover
Summary: Regina feels tired, sick of everything. She's lost. She can't deal with anything anymore. Henry and especially Emma will help her get through the awful pain. Suicide attemp. SwanQueen.


Ok, this is my first time writing ever so pretty pretty please be nice with me. I have had this thing in my mind for a long time and I finaly did it. A friend help me with this (cause I'm totally lost) so yay her! (thanks by the way) cc: Well enjoy, I think, hope.. I don't own once upon a time or any of the characters or something like that...

**Chapter 1:**

Regina woke up, as usually, in an empty bed. How had she ended up like this? All alone? The love of her life was long gone. She let her father go with the hope of finally being happy. Her mother, she didn't even want to think about her. But the most important thing, the one that hut her the most, she lost Henry. She lost him because of that woman, who simply appeared and took him away. But she didn't hate Emma. She was the one that destroy everything, that made everyone miserable. She was the one that made Henry hate her like everyone else, even herself.

The Queen got out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom, washed her face, brush her teeth, fix her make up. She came back to the bedroom. She changed into a black skirt and a dark purple blouse. After that she went to the kitchen, fixed some breakfast for herself and just herself. And did every single thing she did every day without even thinking about it. It was all a routine she repeated every day. She was empty.

She practically didn't go out of the house any more. She didn't have a reason to. She was no longer the mayor, so she didn't have to go to work and she had no one to visit.

She missed Henry, every little thing reminded her of him. He was everywhere and anywhere. He still came around the house once in a while. She had mixed feeling about it. She loved to have him around but she hated the fact that it was just because he felt sorry for her, she hated that feeling. He never said a thing to her about how he felt, but she knew. He was good at hiding it though. Of course he was, he had been lied to his whole life by her. But his lie wasn't like hers, he was actually trying to do something good, something to make her feel good. Maybe he still cared about her. Maybe he still wanted her. Maybe even loved her at least a bit. Maybe. But no. That couldn't be. He was just an amazing kid. She had to stop thinking. Giving herself false hopes.

By the time the brunette notice it was already dark outside. She thought about making some dinner but there was no case, she wasn't hungry. She haven't been eaten a lot lately, so she went straight to bed. And there she was again, alone, as at the beginning of the day and as the rest of the day and pretty much as always. She was tiered of been so lonely so sick of everything. So sick of life. As she sat in there thinking about how she had ended up like this she allowed herself to cry. Like most nights she felt asleep like that, crying and thinking about how it would be easier just to end with her suffering.

The following morning Regina woke up differently, she woke up by the sound of the bell. That was unusual. Henry didn't make her know that he was coming over. He usually called her first and came after he had lunch with Swan, never this early. Then she realized, it was almost 3 o'clock, she had overslept. She wasn't surprised, she had stayed up late crying. The bell rang again and took her out of her thoughts. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She didn't fix herself at all. What was the point? She was a mess anyway.

"Hey mom" Henry said as soon as his mother opened the door "Are you ok?" he asked her with his voice full of concern.

"Hello Henry. Yes, I'm totally fine. How are you? I haven't see you in a while"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I've been busy with school and stuff" He knew his mother wasn't just fine, he could notice by the way she stand and she faked a smile, she never did that with him. She saw her do it with other people, especially with Emma at the beginning of their relation, he loved to watch as his mother's affection toward the other woman changed, how she stopped hating her and faking smiles. But know she was faking it with him and he didn't know how to react.

"Come on in honey." The brunette said stepping a side so the boy could enter the house when she noticed they were still standing in the porch after a while.

"I try to call you before I came but you didn't answer the phone. You were sleeping right?" He said as he enter the house and place his bag near the entrance and followed his mother to the next room.

"You did? Sorry I didn't. Yes, I was, I didn't notice and oversleep" She said faking a smile at his son. "Does your mother know you are here? Did she drop you off?"

"Yes, she does and No she didn't. She is working. I walked from school" He answered kind of shocked. Had Regina just called Emma his mother? She never did that. They had worked a better relationship, one which they never saw each other a lot but at least like this they were all happy. Or that was what he thought. Regina wasn't. He could see it.

"Good. I don't want to have troubles with her. So, how was school?" She asked him as she used to do every day. Then they continue a casual talk.

They spend the day as always did. They did the same thing they used to do together every time Henry visited his mother. Regina helped him with his homework. Then watch a movie, eat popcorn, talked about Henry's day, in this case it was week since he hasn't visited his mother for about two weeks. Everything was the same but yet it was different. Henry could see that his mother was off. She wasn't as happy to see him as usual, It didn't matter to her if she had saw him the past day or past week, she was always thrilled to see him, but not today. He was worried. Really really worried. But he didn't want to make his mother know. She was trying really hard to keep it to herself, to cheat the boy.

At some moment of the day the decided to text his other mom to make her know of what was happening. **"Mom, something's wrong with my mom. She is not acting like herself. Everything is just weird. She seems lost. Kind of sad maybe. Can you come and pick me of and see if you notice something?" **He sent the text and had a fast reply from his mother. **"Kiddo, your mom it probably fine maybe tire or something. Don't worry. I'll go and check any ways." **He read the text and smile. He had the best mom in the word. Well, The best moms in the world. And he knew something was up with his burnet mother.

Around 9 o'clock Henry and Reina had already finished with their dinner. Regina had barley eaten but Henry didn't notice. He was really focused in his meal. Regina was doing the dishes when the bell rang. Henry shouted from the living room where he was watching TV "Can you get it while I put my things back together? It probably Emma that's piking me up" Regina didn't answer. She didn't have the strengths to. She dried her hand and went to the door. Finally she was going to be alone, the boys was going to go. She hated to think that but she was so tired she wanted to sleep or maybe something more. Wait, what? She couldn't be thinking about that. But she was. She opened the door and found Emma standing there, with the red jacket. She liked the red jacket, she was going to miss it, where it was again. She had to stop thinking like that.

"Hey, Regina, how are you?" Emma said when the older woman opened the door. She could see what henry meant. Regina was different. She was thinner, way to thinner than the last time she saw her. She also had tired eyes, she tried to hide it with the makeup but it was still visible.

"I'm good. Henry is getting his stuff. He'll be right out" Regina said with a cool stone. And Emma notice something in her voice, it was like broken. Maybe Henry was right and something was really up with the burnet woman. And she wasn't going to watch het being hurt. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to protect Regina. Maybe because she was his kid's mother or maybe because she actually care about the women that had always been so mysteries and interesting to her.


End file.
